Maddy Teriminee And The Poisoned Willow
by DelenaGurl01234
Summary: A muggle girl named Maddy comes to Hogwarts the same year as Albus Potter she quickly befriends him and his brother James. This is there journey through Albus and Maddy's first year and James's second. brother rivalry and romance. please read!T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Maddy Teriminee And The Poisened Willow.

Chapter One: The Lettter.

A white owl stood at the front door of 26 LakeView Road, Malverne, New Hampshire. Tied to it's leg was a letter from Hogwarts School of Wizardry. It was waiting patiently for a member of the family inside to notice it so it could deliver the letter to Madeline Auguste Teriminee a soon to be student. She of course was doing something else rather then stand here and wait for her letter, because of course she had no idea that she was a Wizard. She had seen her powers and known about them for a while but she hid them away from the people she loved because she knew how cruel people could be, even her own family would have called her a _**freak **_ if they knew. She wouldn't even consider the idea that there were other people like her. So the owl waited, it was almost time, soon her father would be off to work and the moment he will open door will be the moment the bright white owl will swoop in to deliver the letter, but all he could do now was wait.

Madd was sitting up in her bed, her bright yellow sheet clung to her sides and her blue comforter that didn't match in the slightest. Her light brown hair was extremely messy and her hazel eyes stung from the bright light seeping in from her window. She stredged her arms out and yawned. Today was the horrible day where her parents would have to sign her up for boreing year at LakeView Middle School. The thought of another year with the same stupid people she had to deal with in elemantry school made her angry. Espically thinking about that stupid petty girl Julia Claire. Her blood was boiling and her skin was growing hotter by the minute. She opened her palm and found a spark of fire setteling there and she gasped and quickly ran to the bathroom. She quickly shoved her hand under the faucet and turned the tap to cold, in the next second she could feel her hand completely drenched in cool water and the fire automaticlly went away. She sighed in relief and dried her hands off with a white hand towel. This had been happening alot lately and she was afraid what would happen if anyone ever found out. She thinking to herself of all the horrible possibilities when she her name being called from downstairs.

"WHAT?" She screamed at whoever was calling her name. She walked out of the bathroom and towards the stairs to hear her mother call out to her.

"Breakfast is ready!" Her mother screamed loudly, and Maddy walked down the stairs to her quaint kitchen. It was very old and nothing at all special, with a small white table for five sat in the middle. She quickly grabbed a chair and a plate and started to pile it with pancakes that her mother had made. Her sister Gabby and brother Micheal were doing the same.

"What were you doing up so late Maddy?" Gabby asked. She knew there was something wrong in the behavior of her sister recently but couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was.

"What are you talking about I went to bed round Nine" Maddy said matter-of-factly. She then shoved a peace of pancake in her mouth.

"But you were talking to someone" Gabby shot back at her,smirking to herself. Micheal was watching the entire thing with curious eyes. Maddy swallowed her pancake, and looked up at her sister, with red cheeks. She'd been having horrible dreams about people hurting other people that she cared about, but she had no idea who they were all she knows is that after the green light fades they aren't alive anymore, and that strangely upsets her in her sleep. The people in her dream were two boys and a girl. One boy seemed a bit older with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. The next boy had dark, dark brown hair, almost black and bright green eyes. The girl had bright red hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"I must have had a bad dream or something... I really don't remember Gabby" She said and placed her fork and knife down. Remebering the unpleasent dream made her lose her apeitite, and believe me she usually had quite a large one. She grabbed her plate and emptied the remaining pancake in the trash can and placed her plate in the sink. She stared out the window and a soft silent tear escaped her hazel eye. She felt like a total idiot, she didn't even know the people from her dreams. When she whiped the tear away she finally saw it, the white owl standing there by the front door of her house with a letter attached to it's leg. She gasped in surprise, and turned quickly around to her mother, sister, and brother. "Mom why is there an owl with a letter outside?" She asked and her mother came to the window quickly.

"Oh I don't know maybe I could 'shoo' it away" Her mother stumbled over to the door and opened it to the find the owl, she quickly threw her hands up at it, and tried to 'shoo' it, but it flew inside of the house. The three children ran into the living room where it landed on their shaggy paige rug. It looked up at Maddy with it's big brown eyes and knew instantly that, she was the girl so it lifted it's leg up to her. Maddy stared at the owl and gingerly kneeled down to it's level trying hard not to scare it. She then gently untied the string from it's leg releasing the letter, the bird than raised it's head up to her almost in a solute and flew out the door. She turned the letter over and her two sibling kneeled down to her level along with their mother. It was adressed to her:

Ms.

The small room up the stairs and to the left.

26 LakeView Rd.

Malverne

New Hampshire.

Everyone stared at the letter in confusion for a moment and then Maddy went to open it. Once opened she tossed the envelope to the side. Her brother caught and read it to himself over again. She unfolded the letter and brought up to her face. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Teriminee

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31

Yours Sincerely

Horace Slughorn

Horace Slughorn

_Deputy Headmaster._

A smile was plastered on Maddy's face as she read the last line aloud to her mother and siblings. She finally realised what she was and what all the weird things were, and she wasn't a freak there was other people like her. Her sister had to rain on her parade though.

"This is some joke right?" Gabby laughed loudly and looked over to her mother who did the same. Micheal stood there rather confused and Maddy frowned.

"I don't think it's a joke!" Maddy yelled which made Gabby laugh harder. Her mother stopped instantly and grabbed Maddy by her shoulders.

"Madeline sweetie it has to be magic isn't real" She said firmly, this made Gabby fall over laughing.

"Of Course it isn't real!" She screamed. Maddy was getting angry, it had to be real. The Hot sensation came back to her and she opened her palm again to find fire there. She leaned over her sister holding the fire.

"Is this real Gab?" She yelled and when her sister saw the fire she screamed and stood up quickly running to the other side of the room. The fire in Maddy's hand died down.

"H-ho-www d-did youu d-do th-hat?" Gabby trembled. Maddy aproached her gingerly.

"I'm not quite sure but I know that it's because I'm a wizard." She turned to her mother. "You have to believe me this stuff is real! So please let me go to this school mom! Please!" She pleaded with her eyes. Her mother's gaze softened, and she knew that what her daughter was saying was true. She walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Alright I'll let you go." She said and it felt like weights had been lifted off of Maddy's shoulders and all her troubles had disapeared. She was sooo wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Train

On the day of September 1rst, Maddy was standing in the middle of kings cross, utterly confused. She was in her black robes, she had all of her supplies, and a brown, fat, white freckled owl that she had named Bellus, but no one was dressed like her and she didn't see anyone with the same supplies as her. All she saw was a bunch of random English people dressed like they were going to work. She was alone and had no clue what on earth to do. Then she spotted someone who looked like he worked there. A tall man with a long face and dark brown eyes, that was dressed in a grey suit. He had a name tag on the left side of his chest that read: Bob Mastern

She decided it would be smart to ask him where the platform for the Hogwarts train was. As she approached him though, his face crinkled up like he had smelt something nasty.

"You're not around these part are yeh" He asked in a heavy English accent that sounded so new to her.

"No I'm not" She called back looking down at her shoes. "But I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the platform for the Hogwarts train?" She looked up at his big brown eyes that were filled with confusion.

"Hogwarts? No such thing as Hogwarts love." He then turned away from her and headed in a totally different direction. Tears weld up in her eyes. Was Hogwarts a joke? Was there really no other people like her? She wanted to cry right there in the middle of the train station for being a fool. For buying all of this stupid equipment that she wouldn't even use. Her mom would be so mad at her for making her believe in some wizard school that didn't exist. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched a bleach blonde hair boy with a cage holding an owl in his hands run down the platform. (What she presumed) were his mother and father were walking behind him with the same kind of supplies that she had. She sighed in relief, and headed towards the couple. She then gently tapped the man, who was believed to be the boy's father, on the shoulder.

"May I help you?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. His bright blue eyes glared down at her and his almost white, it was so blonde, hair was being played with by his wife.

"Umm w-weelll I w-wass won-nderring iff err y-youu coulld t-tell m-me how t-to gett t-to the um er h-hogwarts t-train" She was so nervous that he was going to say that it wasn't real that she was stumbling over his words.

"C-coulld I-i?" He asked making fun of her. "Yes. But will I? No" He smirked and his wife laughed loudly, pulling him in the direction of where his son was heading.

"Uh stupid muggle born" She cried laughing a little softer. Maddy froze, right there on the spot. Stupid Muggle Born? Why did it seem like such an insult? She had never heard anyone use it as insult before but she couldn't really dwell on the subject too much, because to her surprise a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about that git Malfoy or his wife Pansy, they're like that to everyone" said a husky voice from behind her. When she looked up at the man who said those words she had blue eyes, red hair, freckles, and was about 6 feet. He was Ronald Weasley the man from her history text book. 19 years ago he and his two friends defeated Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who wanted a pure blood race of wizards. "Hi I'm Mr. Weasley." He extended the hand, that once was on her shoulder, out to her and she shook it.

"Madeline Teriminee" She said smiling.

"Now I think you were wondering how to get to the Hogwarts train, am I right?" She nodded. "Well all you have to do is find the post in between platform nine and platform ten. Then you must run into it, but make sure no muggles see you do it." He winked at her and then checked the time on his wrist watch. "Blimey you better hurry the portal to the other side closes in ten minutes. I've got to go find my family to hurry them up, it was very nice meeting you Madeline" and with that he left. Now knowing how to get there Maddy sped down the platforms until she got to the wall that she believed was the portal. She stood a good enough distance away from it, so that at the proper moment she could run. She turned her head both ways to make sure that no 'muggle' was watching, and when she saw that no one was even looking her way, she closed her eyes and ran with her cart. She thought she would feel the impact of the brick wall hit her, but instead she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and was awestruck at what was infront of her. Other wizard kids practicing magic, saying goodbye to their families, boarding on a beautiful red train. She started to walk along the platform dilly dallying to take everything in, when suddenly from behind a cart rammed into her knocking, everything she had, over.

"Bloody Hell! Don't cha first years ever watch where you're going?" A boyish voice asked, she didn't look up at him because she was too busy cleaning up the mess, that had sprawled on the ground. The boy groaned. "Here let me help you" He kneeled down to her level and started picking up her books with her, she looked up to meet his gaze when he handed her, The Defense Against The Dark Arts for miners book. He had big brown eyes, and curly brown hair. There was no doubt that he was the boy from her scary dreams. He handed her the book and when she grabbed it, their hands brushed each other sending a spark of electricity down her spine. She shuddered, and packed it away in her knapsack. "I'm James by the way." He said extending a hand out to her, but she only nodded and packed another book into her knapsack, she was too afraid of what she would feel if she shook his hand.

"Oh well nice to meet you James, I'm Madeline." She smiled and stood up, pushing her cart right side up and placing Bellus back where he belonged. James stood up and looked over his shoulder, to see his parents waving for him to come over.

"Well I best be going Madeline but, it was wonderful to meet you." He smiled at her one last time before running off with his cart, of Hogwart supplies, to meet his parents. She blushed slightly, before running off to one of the open doors in the train. She got rid of the cart and carried her things down the corridors of the train looking for an empty seat but, every time she tried sitting down or asking if she could sit:

"Sorry mate this seat is taken."

"Oh you can't sit here!"

"Walk away, there isn't a place for you to sit."

"Sorry my friend told me to save her seat."

and every time a person said that to her she would say:

"Oh okay thanks anyway." with a sad expression on her face. So she roamed the corridors up and down for about 45 minutes, the train had already started to move, before she spotted the boy who had rammed into her. She figured he would let her sit with him and his friends. She opened the glass and everyone stopped to stare at her. "Umm do you mind if I sit with you guys? Everything else is full" they stared at her blankly for a minute before a girl with red hair and blue eyes said something:

"Yeah sure, sit down." Maddy sighed in relief, before shoving her suitcase and knapsack on the top shelf, placing her owl on the floor by the window and then sitting down.

"I'm Rose Weasley!" Said the girl, Maddy now recognized her from the only girl in her dream and as the daughter of two people from the golden trio. She had the same bone structure as her mother, but her hair and eyes matched her father perfectly.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddy." Maddy extended her hand out to the girl,who shook it with a huge smile. The girl named Rose turned to everyone else in the space. She first pointed to a boy who seemed a little older. He had dyed blue hair, and bright blue eyes to match.

"This is Teddy Lupin." Rose said, and Maddy shook hands with him. Rose than pointed to another boy beside him. "and this is Albus Potter." Maddy recognized him as the last person from her dream. He was the one with the dark, dark brown hair and the green eyes. She hesitated but shook his hand. Then she pointed to James, "Last but certainly not least-" Maddy cut her off.

"It's James right?" She asked him and he nodded. Rose, Albus, and Teddy looked confused.

"You know each other?" Rose asked curiously. Maddy shook her head.

"Not really, I met him before when he rammed his cart into mine." She chuckled and blushed a little bit. James rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if you watched where you were going!" Maddy opened her mouth to argue but someone opened the sliding glass doors. Scorpious Malfoy came strolling in with his two friends.

"Kayla Longbottom has lost her toad, have you guys seen it?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"No we haven't." Rose said her nose up in the air, as if she didn't want to look at him. Scorpious Malfoy caught this of course and decided to draw his attention to Maddy.

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy." He said pulling up Maddy's hand to kiss it. Rose and everyone else made a disgusted face.

"Umm Teriminee, Madeline Teriminee." Maddy said mimicking him, just as his father did to her. Scorpious went red as everyone around him started to giggle. He turned to Rose who was epically giggling and became almost lobster like, and he huffed his bleach blonde bangs out of his face before, grabbing his two friend and shoving them out into the corridors.

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy." Albus laughed before taking her hand and kissing it. Teddy and Albus erupted into a fit of laughter, but Rose and James kept silent.

"We don't have to make fun of him all day!" Rose yelled, and James nodded agreeing with her. "Now if you'll excuse me." Rose said shooting up from her seat and grabbing hold of her robes. "I'm going to go change, and I suggest you three do the same." Then she walked swiftly out the door and slammed it behind her.

...

**Hey guys! How am I doing so far? Good? Bad? In-between? Let me know. Couple of little announcements, First and for most I'm sorry that in the last chapter, the spelling, and grammar was horrible. There was something wrong with my spell-check! Now it's fine and everything will be perfect, I promise. Second announcement, Just you guys know Maddy isn't supposed to be me! Other than the fact that she is described to look nothing like me, My name is Madison her name is Madeline. I just gave her my nickname because I thought it would suit her. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because there will be many more to come :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Sorting Hat

By the time Rose, and the three boys had finished getting into their robes, the train was almost at Hogwarts. So the rest of the time was spent talking about what house the three first years would like to be put into.

"I haven't really thought about it.. I mean Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw sound good... but I guess I wouldn't mind If I was in Hufflepuff either." Maddy said playing with a loose string on her robes.  
>"Well I won't settle for anything but Gryffindor!" Rose almost yelled. "I mean honestly, I don't even think I would fit in anywhere else." Teddy laughed out loud.<p>

"The lot in Gryffindor are brave Rosie, you freak out over a tiny spider!" Albus, and James joined in the laughter. Rose's ears turned bright red, and she huffed a couple of times to keep her cool.

"Albus don't tell me that you wouldn't be upset, if you were placed in a house, that wasn't Gryffindor." Albus's face became flushed at Rose's statement.

"Well...Uh...err.. I-i mean blimey Rose, I'm sure I'd get over it." Rose rolled her eyes and pulled out The Dailey Prophet. Maddy couldn't help but, notice the way Albus reacted to Rose's words, as if he was scared of not being put into Gryffindor. She figured it had to do with that fact that his father was the chosen one, and was placed in Gryffindor along side all of his Uncles, and Aunt. Suddenly the entire Train froze to a stop, which meant all passengers had to get off.

"Bloody-hell! I spent the entire train ride with a bunch of first years!" Teddy shook his head, while grabbing his luggage. "You'd think my only friends,were you lot." He continued to shake his head as he left the four kids. James got up as well giving everyone a "See you later." before leaving to go find his friends. And so Rose, Maddy, and Albus grabbed their things and went in the direction of all the rest of the first years. When they stepped out a creepy looking man named Mr. Filch took all of their things and packed them up, while they were lead by a Diana Michelle, a Ravenclaw prefect, and Andrew Cartfield,Hufflepuff prefect, to the boats. Once they arrived Maddy gasped at the man in front of her. He had to be at least 10ft tall. Albus noticing the terrified look she had on her face, and gently leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"That's Hagrid, the game keeper. He's really quite nice, more of a gentle giant." He chuckled at the last part, and she gave off a nervous laugh. Albus grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!" He yelled to catch the giant's attention. Once he noticed it was Albus yelling for him, his face was plastered with a huge smile.

"Eh Albus! How've ya ben?" Hagrid placed his large hand over Albus's shoulder, and patted it lightly.

"Been good Hagrid. This is my friend Maddy." Albus said pointing to an almost whimpering Madeline.

"Oh nice ter meet'cha Maddy, Names Reamus Hagrid!" He extended his large, grimy hand out to her, and with a lot of hesitation she shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Maddy smiled up at him. Hagrid looked past them, for a moment before turning back to the boats.

"I s'pose you two wanna sit next to eech other?" Albus and Maddy looked at each other for a quick second before nodding, and without blinking Hagrid lifted them up in the air, and gently placed them inside the boat. He then did that with the rest of the kids, before setting off to Hogwarts. The sight was truly beautiful, Maddy thought to herself, as the school approached. It was like a giant castle, and she had no clue how she would remember where all her classes were but, she'd figure it out sooner or later. Her and Albus didn't say a word through out the entire boat ride. A couple of "wows" or "woahs" escaped their lips once or twice but that was it. Once they had arrived at the main entrance, the nervousness started to set it. What if she would be asked to do some important spells that she couldn't preform. What if they asked her trivial questions that she didn't know. On the train ride over, no one had told her how exactly they were put into the houses. With a panic stricken face she turned to Albus.

"They're not going to make us do anything, right?" She asked, and he smiled.

"Of course they won't. They sort us with a hat." She sighed in relief but still felt extremely nervous. Albus grabbed her hand to reassure her.

"If you're really scared about it, you can tell the sorting hat what you want, it takes it into account." She nodded, and looked ahead. All of the sudden a man stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Professor Slughorn, In a moment you will all be sorted, but right now Headmistress McGonagall is saying a few words to the other students.

"What house do you think I'll be put into?" Maddy sheepishly whispered to Albus. He looked down at her, because he definitely was a good couple of inches taller.  
>"I-i" Before he could answer Professor Slughorn told everyone that it was time to go in. Maddy gripped Albus's hand tighter, as they walked through the great hall. This of course didn't go unnoticed by James, who was deliberately looking for Maddy in the crowd of kids. Then every stopped suddenly in front of a large stool with a dark,hat on top of it. Maddy then had to cover her mouth from shrieking as the hat sat up, all on it's own and opened it's great mouth to speak:<p>

_** "Once upon a time Hogwarts founders were united **_  
><em><strong>but as their disagreement piled up, they fighted. <strong>_  
><em><strong> And so they created me, <strong>_  
><em><strong>the hat who sorts the wizards, when they first come, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't be scared or alarmed there is a house for everyone. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Gryffindor for the ones who have courage and nobility, <strong>__**Slytherin for wizards who's blood is pure as can be. Ravenclaw is where all the smart ones must go, and Hufflepuff is where the others are thrown. So don't worry, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind **__**and tell you where you belong."**_

Everyone around them cheered, but the first years wouldn't dare to. They were far to frightened to even dream about it. Professor Slughorn stood up next to the hat, and pulled a large list from his cloak. If Albus was in pain from how hard Maddy was gripping his hand, he didn't let anyone know. (t's funny how someone who was so nonchalant about the entire thing only an hour ago,is freaking out about it now. While the one who was freaking out, is calm and collected.) Professor Slughorn gently placed his reading glasses on, and then started to read aloud the names:

"Cartfield, Daniel!" And a flushed boy, with sandy blonde hair, sat down on the stool. After a moment for the hat to think it spoke:  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!" and everyone cheered.<br>"Domoris, Luna!"  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<br>"Domoris, Lola!"  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<br>"Fadget Peter!"  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>"Farder, Norris!"  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>"Finnigan, Ally!"  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<br>"Herga,Maybelle!"  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>"Longbottom, Kayla!"  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" As he went up he eyed Rose, who was behind Albus and Maddy, warily. Maddy noticed this and when she turned back to look at Rose, her face was looking anywhere but in front. Finally the hat spoke after some time:  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>After Scorpius, everyone else seemed to go very fast until they heard:

"Potter, Albus!" Maddy whimpered, knowing that she had to let go of his hand. He gave her a look of reassurance,before she reluctantly took her hand off of his. He walked up to the stool and sat down. His eyes never left hers from under the hat, and she silently prayed that they would be in the same house together.  
>"Potter?" The hat asked loudly, and Albus nodded. "Well I know just where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!" Albus sighed with relief and got off the stool heading towards the Gryffindor table, where his brother waited for him.<p>

"Teriminee, Madeline!" Professor Slughorn called, and Maddy felt a lump in her throat as she reached the stool. She gingerly sat down, and Professor Slughorn placed the hat on her head.

_'Now you... I'm not quite sure what to do with you'_ The hat said almost like it was inside of her head. This at first shocked her but, she kept her cool.  
><em>'I'd reckon you'd be better off in Gryffindor. How does that sound?'<em>  
>He whispered inside of her mind, and a smile crept onto her face.<br>"Perfect" she murmured so softly,that know one else could hear.  
>"ALRIGHT IT'S SETTLED, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted loudly, and she practically skipped over to the table. The first seat she could see,was next to James so she plopped down next to him.<p>

"Well done." He whispered in her ear, and another chill went down her spine.

"Uhh... Thanks." She gave her best smile, and tried to pay attention to the other people's sorting but it drowned out. Thomas, Mark was put into Hufflepuff, and Turpin Mary was put into Slytherin. But eventually it came up to Weasley, and Rose sat down on the stool. The sorting hat took a long time with her. Maddy couldn't help but think that they were arguing in Rose's mind, because of all the sore looks she was giving out to no one in particular. Finally the Sorting Hat spoke:  
>"SLYTHERIN!" When I say everyone, I do mean everyone in the entire room's mouth was wide open, hanging down. Especially, Rose, James, Teddy, and Albus's mouth. If there were any flies they would've zoomed right inside. No one could believe that a child of two members of the golden trio had ended up in Slytherin. Professor Longbottom looked a tad faint, and then all of the students registered the information,and began clapping as if it was no big deal. James leaned in close again, which made Maddy tremble uncontrollably.<p>

"Uncle Ron isn't going to be to thrilled with that."  
>"No I reckon he won't." Said Albus who had been listening in. Rose sat down next to Scorpius, and gosh if looks could kill that sorting hat would be dead.<p>

...  
><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Shocking? Please let me know. And now for a quick question: Does anyone of you readers ship any of the charecters together? If so tell me because I'd love to read any of your comments! Hope you guys liked the chapter :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Dream

The Sorting ceremony was over, and everyone was eating the magnificent feast prepared for them. Maddy was sitting at the absolute end of the table next to James, and was feeling dizzy from being so close to him. So she didn't dare talk to him, that would only make things worse. She just listened in on His, Teddy, and Albus's conversation.

"D'reckon she's going demand to be moved?" Teddy said laughing and glancing over at a miserable Rose, who was playing with her food.  
>"No they can't do that! Once the Sorting Hat has told you what your house is, it's final. It's in the History Of Hogwarts!" Albus shoved a chicken leg in his mouth. James looked at him like he had three heads. "I think the last person to read that was Aunt Hermione." James said, and Teddy laughed.<br>"No but serious she's not going to really stay in Slytherin is she?" James turned to Maddy.  
>"What do you think Madeline? You reckon she'll stay?" Maddy gulped.<br>"Well I think she'd have to, I mean if those are the rules." Teddy rolled his eyes.  
>"Rules are meant to be broken princess." He smirked down at her, and she shrugged.<br>"Maybe"  
>"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm writing to Ron, the second I get upstairs!" Teddy said, and James laughed.<br>"I can just picture his reaction! Be sure to mention that Scorpius is in Slytherin too!"  
>"Of course I will!" Just then the two Gryffindor prefects, Victoire Weasley, and George Matthews, stood up and called out to the first years to line up. Teddy of course was staring over at Victorie as if she was some sort of Angel.<br>"I'd reckon that be the veela in her, that makes her so attractive Teddy boy." Albus almost spit out his water, when James said that. Teddy's hair went bright red along with his eyes. This made Maddy jump back, James smirked and turned to her yet again.  
>"Don't worry he does that all the time. Now I suggest you better go on ahead with the other first years," He pulled Albus up by his collar and shoved him out of his seat. "Go on!" Albus rolled his eyes and headed over. Maddy got up from her seat took a quick look at James, and then stepped in line. Her heart was racing, she could feel his eyes on her. Her nervousness must of have been rather noticeable, because Albus caught it.<br>"Are you still nervous?" He asked with the same amount of worry in his voice. as there was curiosity.  
>"N-noo I'm fine, but thanks." He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "I'm fine really, but thanks for now, and before. I mean I probably hurt your hand a lot!" She faked laughed and he did the same.<br>"Actually you didn't hurt me at all. It's actually kind of pathetic." Her mouth fell open and she smacked him playfully.  
>"Pathetic! I'm not pathetic, it did so hurt you're just trying to act macho!" He laughed at her.<br>"Macho? Is that some type of American phrase?"  
>"Actually it is. It means you're trying to act manly, and like a total guy!" He rolled his eyes at her.<br>"I don't get you Americans." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.  
>"Yea well we Americans, don't get you Brits either!" The entire line then came to a stop in front of a very large door. On the door was a painting of a huge woman.<br>"Mischief Manage!" The prefect Victoire, said and the woman glared.  
>"Just give me a minute dear, I need to see if these-" Victoire cut her off.<br>"MISCHIEF MANAGE!" and the lady rolled her eyes.  
>"Alright you impatient little twit, come on in." She said and the door flung up, so that everyone could squeeze inside.<br>"Mischief Manage" Maddy whispered to herself.  
>"Don't worry you'll remember it." James said from behind, and she jumped. "Sorry Madeline did I scare you?" She breathed deeply and put a hand over her heart.<br>"Well yeah, as a matter of fact you did! How the hell did you get up here so fast?" He shrugged.  
>" I followed yo-...the first years. T-teddy kept saying he knew the password but, one look at my cousin and I think he forgot it. So I thought it'd be best to follow... to get the password of course." He nervous laughed, and she raised an eyebrow. "Plus I wanted to scare you." She rolled her eyes at him. "What it's not like I'm bad at it. Every time I talk to you, you jump." She blushed furiously. "And my dad always said, if you're good at something always do it. Sooooo-" She frowned.<br>"You're going to be scaring me, basically until I graduate."  
>"And maybe a little after that." He winked before turning away from her to plop down on the couch. Her face was such a bright red, that it practically glowed. Just then Teddy Lupin came storming in, with some other kids.<br>"Uh good for nothing, woman. Who does that fat ass think she is?" He muttered to himself.  
>"What's the matter Teddy couldn't remember the password?" James joked from across the room. Teddy's hair and eyes matched Maddy's face, and glared before walking over to a friend of his. Kayla Longbottom happily skipped into the room from the girl's dorm.<br>"Hey girls all of our stuff is upstairs." Maddy clapped her hands, and followed Kayla upstairs to the girls dorm. She had dark black hair, and big brown eyes. She also had a very tiny, sort of pig nose, with abnormally large cheeks. She wasn't chubby, but she wasn't to thin either. Then there was the girl to Maddy's left who was Ally Finnigan. She had chestnut, golden hair, and green eyes. Maddy thought that she was a pretty girl, but she always looked angry. There was no other emotion plastered on her face. Maddy could tell she wasn't going to be the best of friends with her. When they got to the girl's dormitory, it was stacked piled with tons of the girls things. But if you looked past that you could see, five queen sized beds, with sheets of the Gryffindor colors. Then there hung red curtains from the bed, to contain yourself if you wanted to. There was a dark brown bedside table in between each bed, and matching dressers for each person. Two other girls already started unpacking before they had gotten there. One girl that's bed was next to Maddy's was named Lexy. Her mother worked for the ministry. She had Black hair, blue eyes, and a relatively long face. Then there was another muggle born girl named Cali, Who had this deep tan, blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was probably the prettiest girl in their dorm. The next two hours the girls spent their time, chatting and unpacking all of their stuff. They showed each other their wands. Maddy's was an eleven inch, Hippogriff feathered wand, with a dented pattern on the left. After wands they showed off animals, and other things like that. Finally they all hit the sack, and Maddy's dream began:

_She was being flung upside by a tree branch. It was swishing her back and forth and she was_ _starting to get sick. She didn't know why but, she knew that she had to get to someone. She felt the tree branch tighten around her waist, and it started to suffocate her. She was trying to breathe but couldn't. The constant swinging just made it worse, it made it as if the wind was being knocked out of her, over, and over, and over again. She tried reaching for her wand in her boot, but couldn't manage it. Finally something made the tree stop, and she breathed in deeply, savoring it. The branch started to loosen it's hold around her waist, and she thought she would be fine. But instead it catapulted her into a deep whole in the ground. She landed with a thud. It hurt like hell,but she realized she had to keep going so she ran through it. Ran until she was in an unfamiliar was too dark to make it out. A green light shined brightly, and once it faded she saw James, Albus, and Rose unconscious lying on the ground, with blood spilling down their throats. She opened her mouth and..._  
><em>woke up screaming.<em>

...  
><strong>Hey guys! Just thought in this chapter you'd want to see her dream and why it was so scary. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! If it was bad? good? I'd love to hear your comments! Tell me if you ship any two characters together, it will help decide where I want to go with it. I have an idea but, I would love to see what you guys prefer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The First Attack

The two weeks after her dream, Madeline was completely miserable. Everywhere she went people would whisper:  
>"There's that crazy first year."<br>"There's the lunatic who screams in her sleep."  
>Madeline had no intended to spend her first couple of weeks at Hogwarts, having everyone think she was crazy. She groaned and walked down stairs to get some breakfast. There she spotted James, Rose, and Albus sitting down at the middle table, A little towards the front. She sat down next to Rose across from James.<br>"Hey guys."  
>"Hey Crazy!" James said, beaming up at her. She rolled her eyes.<br>"Don't worry Maddy, James is only kidding no one _here_, actually thinks your crazy." Rose said trying to be reassuring, but failed miserably.  
>"Whatever.. does anyone know what classes we have today?" Maddy pointed her question at Albus who was stuffing himself with bacon.<br>"I dunno." he said with a mouth full. Maddy groaned and Rose pulled out her schedule.  
>"Well you two idiots are in luck, because we have all classes together today." Maddy sighed in relief.<br>"How did you both lose your schedules in the first week!" James asked amazed.  
>"I left in the Slughorn's class, and when I went back for it... it wasn't there." Maddy said, and Albus swallowed his bacon.<br>"And I just dunno where I left mine so... here we both are without any clue when are classes start."  
>"Well charms with Professor Flittwick, starts in about ten minutes so, I would hurry up eating!" Rose said, and left to get her things.<br>"Well that doesn't help me! What comes after charms ROSE!" Albus screamed from across the room, but Rose couldn't hear (or pretended like she couldn't) and just kept walking.  
>"I guess we'll just have to carry everything." Maddy sighed, grabbing a piece of toast and leaving.<br>"B-but, but, but." Maddy rolled her eyes.  
>"Fine Albus do you want, but if you forget something and a teacher gives you detention you're going to wish you'd listen to me!" Maddy warned before getting up and leaving to retrieve her things. She marched her way to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was practicing her singing.<br>"Mischief Manage!" Maddy yelled at the Fat Lady, and a couple of second years ran off in terror.  
>"Hold on a minute I'm trying to-" Maddy interrupted her.<br>"I don't have a minute my classes start soon, and I need my books so let me in you miserable fat ass!" The Fat Lady looked disgusted.  
>"Well I never-" Maddy interrupted her again.<br>"MISCHIEF MANAGE!" she screamed, and the Fat Lady stared at her for a minute angry as ever but, in the end reluctantly let her in. She rolled her eyes and piled into the Gryffindor common room scowling as she reached the stairs. Ally Finnigan was lying on her bed waiting for her. She sighed and went over to her, reaching down underneath her bed to retrieve her books.  
>"Hey Maddy how are you <strong><em>sweetie<em>**?" Ally's fake sincere voice echoed through the dormitory. Madeline's teeth gritted together and she tried to form her best fake smile.  
>"Oh I'm good how bout you." She said piling her books in her knapsack.<br>"Oh good, good.I was wondering **_sweetie_**... you're friends with the Potters right?"  
>Maddy clenched her fist at her side.<br>"Yup thats right."  
>"Well you know the older one James.. right?" Maddy's face couldn't conceal her death glare.<br>"Yes! Now get to your point Finnigan, I don't have all fricken day!" Maddy shoved the remainder of her books and home work into her bag, and paused to look at Ally while she spoke.  
>"Well I was just uhh...err... wondering... I mean do you think he's... is he..-" Maddy interrupted her yet again, it seemed like she was doing that a lot today.<br>"If you're interested in _that_ then ask James! Not me! Because I don't know or care about _that_." Maddy huffed her side bangs, and pulled her knapsack over one shoulder, before leaving the room. Her pigtails bobbed up and down as she walked down the stairs, a sore look never leaving her face. She reached the line for Charms Class,( Mr. Flittwick wasn't there yet) to find Albus already standing there, holding a spot for her. She eyed him warily and realized he only had his wand with him. She groaned and slapped her hand against her head. "You only brought your fricken wand?" She half yelled, half laughed at him, and he smirked.  
>"YUP" he said extending the 'p.'<br>"Nothing... not one book Albus?" He smiled mischievously, and shook his head.  
>"Not even... homework?" His face went red and he turned away from her, confirming that he didn't have it.<br>"I wonder what Professor Rivers would say?" His eyes lost their color, and he gulped. Professor Kaitlyn Rivers, was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was absolutely terrifying, and you wouldn't think so either. She was a skinny woman, with bright white hair, that was always pulled back in a ponytail. She had green eyes, and brutally pale skin. She always wore this horrible blue eye shadow and scarlet red lipstick, that never went with her complexion. Beside being ugly, she was nasty. She would smash things in her room, slam books down on the table, People swear that in her detention she tortures you... literally. All the first years including Albus and Maddy were frightened of her.

"What'll you think she'll do?" He whispered to her, and she giggled.  
>"Oh I don't know... probably the Cruciatus curse." She laughed out loud, and he whimpered. "Well Albus you know what they always say.. It's better to be prepared for everything and nothing happens, then to be prepared for nothing and everything happens."<br>"Who the hell says that?" He asked, and she blushed.  
>"My mom." She looked down at the ground, and he snorted. Just then Rose came, almost gliding into site.<br>"HEY GUYS!" She said a little to cheerfully. Maddy and Albus stared at each other for a moment before speaking in unison:  
>"Why are you soo happy?" Rose smirked.<br>"Glad you asked-"  
>"Oh noo." Albus whined, and Maddy giggled.<br>"While I was walking up the stairs, I heard Professor Flittwick talking to Professor Rivers, and he said something about an open book pop quiz today!" She clapped her hands, and Albus went white.  
>"Crap!" He cursed under his breath.<br>" Dumbass..." Maddy rolled her eyes at him before turning to Rose "He forgot all of his books Rosie." Maddy said beaming. Rose stifled a laugh.  
>"Well you're screwed!" His face lit up, and it was as if a light bulb went off in his head.<br>"Maybe not!" He pulled out his wand, and Rose gave a horrified expression.  
>"What are you going to do with that?" Albus rolled his eyes at her, but didn't answer.<br>"Accio MY CHARMS TEXTBOOK!" Maddy and Rose ducked quickly, and looked sideways. Nothing happened. They both started to laugh and point at Albus.  
>"Guess someone didn't do the spell-" Maddy couldn't finish her sentence, because Albus's textbook hit her in the back of the head, before landing with a thud on the floor. Albus smirked triumphantly and grabbed hold of the textbook on the floor. Maddy pulled out hers, and hit him in the arm with it. "You dick you did it on purpose!" Her face turned a bright scarlet and he threw his hands up defensively.<br>"Excuse me Ms. Teriminee!" Maddy's face turned redder if that was even possible, before turning to face a very angry Professor Flittwick.  
>"Sir I-i." She tried to start but, he placed his hand in front for her to stop.<br>"You Ms. Teriminee will be staying after for detention Monday, for Violence, and Disgusting Language!" He yelled and she nodded. Albus smirked, and snorted at her. "AND YOU MR. POTTER! YOU WILL ACCOMPANY HER FOR NOT USING MAGIC PROPERLY!" His smirked quickly faded, and he nodded. Professor Flittwick, then marched his stubby legs up to the front to unlock the doors, of the classroom.  
>"C'mon guys this is gunna be great!" Rose cheered as, she pushed the two other kids inside of the classroom.<p>

All students from the Syltherin, and Gryffindor house came out of Professor Flittwick, absolutely miserable. The quiz that they had just taken, even if it was open book test, was confusing, and horrible, and obviously not meant for first years. The worst part was that Professor Flittwick, kept muttering about Professor Rivers. Meaning that she probably offended him, meaning that he was going to be in a sore mood for the rest of the day.  
>"She's a nightmare, I'm telling you!" Albus complained as the kids came out of the classroom.<br>"Oh I'm sure that test wasn't entirely her fault Albus." Rose said, and he looked at her like she had three heads.  
>"I'm positive it was ALL her fault!" He shouted, and Rose took a step back.<br>"Well I think you're wrong, I mean I like Professor Rivers. She's strict but, that's good... right Maddy?"Maddy nodded at Rose but, when Rose looked away she turned to Albus, and shook her head with wide eyes. Rose then started to walk off in the direction of Transfiguration Class, when Albus leaned down to whisper in Maddy's ear.  
>"Why don't we ditch class and sneak off to Hagrids?" Maddy nodded, and clutched her stomach, in 'pain.'<br>"Owwwww" She whined loudly for Rose to hear. Rose stopped dead in her tracks, and came rushing over to Maddy.  
>"What's the matter?" She said leaning down to Maddy's low level.<br>"My stomach hurts... I think I'm gunna be sick." Maddy then held her hand over her mouth.  
>"Oh why don't I take you to infirmary?" Rose started to steer Maddy away from Albus, but he cut in.<br>"No! I'll do it. I mean honestly isn't Transfiguration your favorite class Rose? Wouldn't it stink if you were stuck in the infirmary for the entire lesson? No I'll take Maddy don't worry about it." Rose looked skeptical but agreed. Maddy and Albus left Rose, and started to run when they got out of sight. "C'mon Teddy told me about this secret passage way!" He gripped her arm, and started to lead her to the dungeons. They entered a room, that looked like it hadn't been used in at least decade. It had blue walls, old singed sleeping bags scattered on the marble floor, a wooden desk that held a radio, and a large painting of a girl in the middle of the room. Albus approached the picture frame, and opened it. There was a large gaping whole, that looked like an underground cellar. Albus hoisted himself up into it, before helping Maddy. It was rather spooky, the walls creaked, and the water on the floor made swooshing sounds that echoed through out the whole cellar. Maddy gripped Albus's arm, digging her nails in. He winced in pain, but got used to it quickly. They stopped at a fork in their path, which lead either right, left, or straight.  
>"Which way do we go?" Maddy asked, looking up at Albus.<br>"Ummm right.. yeah right ... 'cas Left is outside Hogwarts, and straight is Hogsmeade...so right." He then let go of her hand and started to run. "Last one to Hagrid's is a rotten egg!" He screamed and ran as fast as he could, she chased after him. Soon the game turned physical, and they would push each other lightly to get ahead in the game. Maddy almost won, but Albus tackled her to the ground and they fell on the muddy wet ground, in the cellar. They both immediately started laughing. Maddy leaned her head on his shoulder, and clutched her stomach, Albus leaned his head on hers, and did the same with his stomach. They both could hardly breathe, for at least a good couple of minutes. Until they heard a familiar voice:  
>"Albus? 's that you?" Maddy giggled, and Albus stood up.<br>"Yes Hagrid, it's me and Maddy my friend." He pulled opened the door on the top of the cellar, and Hagrid helped Albus out, before helping Maddy.  
>"What're yeh thinkin' comin' ter my house? Yeh could've gotten in trouble!" Hagrid, almost yelled to the two children.<br>"Well we wanted to see our favorite teacher!" Albus chimed, and Hagrid went bright red, a smile tugging on his lips.  
>" 'lright c'mon in, I guess I'll give yeh some lunch." Maddy's eye went wide, and she tugged Albus closer, as they walked to Hagrid's house, to whisper in his ear.<br>" Lunch that means we skipped more than one class!" She hissed in his ear, and he smiled sheepishly, mouthing a 'sorry.' She sighed but released him. When they got inside of Hagrid's he sat them down in large, shabby, pink chairs. There they sat and drank tea, awaiting the fish that Hagrid was cooking for them. Fang rolled up next to Maddy and fell asleep on her lap.  
>"I tink ol' Fang likes yeh!" Hagrid said beaming up at her, she smiled back. Hagrid sat across from them. "So how's Hogwarts workin' out fur yeh?" Albus took a sip of his tea, before answering.<br>"Oh it's working out great for me Hagrid, but for Maddy..." He leaned in so that he could whisper to Hagrid. "Everyone thinks she's crazy!" He then fell back in his chair, and cackled, Maddy blushed.  
>"Oh you can, can it! Maddy doesn' seem crazy ter me!" Hagrid yelled at Albus.<br>"Thanks Hagrid." Maddy smiled up at him, and then turned to glare at Albus.  
>"Oh c'mon you know I don't think you're crazy Maddy, I was only poking fun." Albus through his hands out defensively. Maddy rolled her eyes in response and Hagrid followed her lead.<br>"Whatever Albus." Maddy said taking a sip of her tea. A strange smell lingered, in the room, and Hagrid shot up from his chair, making everything move.  
>"The fish 's ready!" He said, and went to the back to get it.<br>"I think Hagrid likes you Maddy, he doesn't usually defend people like that, unless he really likes them." Maddy blushed and went to take another sip of her tea, but instead she threw it on the table, and gasped at the sight. It was of a girl, lying down unconscious. Albus took a look at her horror struck face, before looking at the cup. "What's the matter Maddy? I don't see anything wrong." She grabbed the cup from him, and the same clear as day image of the unconscious girl,was plastered there. She pointed to it, tilted sideways, and even shoved it in his face but, he didn't seem to get the picture. "What?" He asked a final time, but she just shook her head.  
>"Nothing, never mind." She sat back in the chair, and Hagrid came back with the fish.<br>"Well dig in!" He exclaimed and they did.

After Lunch, Hagrid thought it would be best to escort them back to the castle. When they got there everyone was hustling and bustling. "What's going on?" Maddy asked Albus and Hagrid, who both shurgged and crept foward. The crowd of kids was doubling, and Hagrid had to push himself through.  
>"Move i'm a teacher!" He yelled and all of the kids, moved to a side. There lying on the ground, was Ally Finnigan, she was unconscious. Their was broken glass around her, and their were scraps all over her body, and blood was trickling down her neck. Hagrid picked her up and started to carry her to the infirmary. "You lot get back ter yer dorms! NOW!" He bellowed, and everybody started to rush back. Maddy felt a tear roll down her cheek, she looked over at Albus.<br>"That is what I saw in the tea cup." She whimpered, and his eyes went wide. She covered her mouth with her hand, and the other Albus held tightly as they stood there, just staring at the space where Ally was, only moments ago.

...

**Hey guys what did you think of this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, like I've said many times before I would love to hear feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Processing Information

Albus wouldn't dare ask her any question, as they walked through Hogwarts trying to find their way to the common room. He didn't want to upset her, she was crying uncontrollably, she didn't have a clue what was going on, and she was scared. She kept blubbering about things that Albus couldn't understand. They were rounding a corner, when James bumped into them.

"Oh hey guys DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED!" He exclaimed almost jumping with excitement."I MEAN CAN YOU BELIEVE IT THAT-... wait a minute what happened?" His face turning absolutely serious, leaning down to look at Maddy."Why are you crying?" He asked gently placing a thumb under her eyelid to catch a tear.

" 'ts ol ma folt I gunna opt it, buuuh I diden!" She blubbered, James understood every word, (It's all my fault, I could've stop it but I didn't.)but Albus had no idea what she said.

"What?" He asked and she repeated the same sentence, It still didn't sound like anything in particular. He nodded pretending like he understood.

"But how did you know Madeline?" James said cupping her cheeks gingerly. This made Albus let go of her hand, he felt awkward holding it, while James acted so tenderly around her. He felt this hatred in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like that she didn't let him touch her like that.

" I ha sorda lek ahh vinion." She said(I had sorta like a vision)more tears falling down her face.  
>Albus was still confused.<p>

"WHAT?" He asked again and she repeated extending every incoherent word, trying to make him understand. Again he nodded as if he understood, not wanting to ask twice.

"But how could you see a vision of that happening?" James asked.

"I Dunno." She whispered meekly, and a full out sob escaped her lips, James pulled her into an embrace, and rocked her back, and forth. Albus just stood there awkwardly trying to look at anything but, them. James then picked her up, She buried her head in his shoulder, and continued to cry. He motioned his head for Albus to come to him. He whispered so low, that even Maddy only a few inches away from them couldn't hear.

"I'm going to take her back to the common room, everyone is in the great hall, McGonagal is telling everybody exactly what happened, you go on. Tell us what happened afterward." Albus's face turned a bright red.

"No I'll come with you guys." James rolled his eyes.

"Albus, I'll take care of her, go off to the great hall and find out what happened. Victoire will be suspicious if all three of us aren't there. Just go, please." Albus reluctantly left them with a scowl on his face. James stroked her hair, with the hand he wasn't using to hold her up. He walked all the rest of the way to the common room, with her in his arms.

"Mischief Manage." He called to the Fat Lady.

"What happened to Ms. Moody?" She asked nastily.

"None of your business.. now Mischief Manage." He said to her sternly. She opened up the door, and he stepped into the common room. He brought Maddy over to the couch, and lyed her down gently. She continued to cry. "Madeline please stop crying, it breaks my heart." She hiccuped,and tried to stop herself from letting out another sob.

"Why don't you ever call me Maddy?" She questioned, he chuckled lightly and stroked her hair.

" 'Cas I don't think such as beautiful name as yours, should be shortened." A small smile tugged on her lips. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she couldn't help but, let out a full blown smile. "See there we go, that's what I wanted to see." She sat up and leaned into his chest, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her hair.

"Thanks." She said, inhaling his scent. He smelt like home. That's really all that she could say about him, he smelt and felt like home. She didn't know for the life of her what that meant, all she knew was she didn't want to leave his side anytime soon. She sighed into his chest.

"For what?" This snapped her back from her thoughts.

"Oh I don't know ...err.. this I guess." She looked up to face him, he chuckled again.

"Madeline Teriminee, I don't think I could find one person in this entire planet that even slightly resembled you." She blushed furiously. "And, that goes for personality, and looks wise... you quite stand out you know."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked giving off a witty smile.

"Not in the slightest." He caressed her cheek. Maddy looked away from him, her cheeks turning redder by the minute. "Now... only if you want to, could you please tell me the entire story, of how you saw it?" He asked, and she sighed.

"There's really not much_ to_ tell, I mean we were at Hagrid's, and in the tea I saw a picture of Ally lying unconscious... exactly how she looked. I mean it wasn't like, a picture in the clouds that could obviously be something else. It was in great detail, like I could see the blood trickling down her neck, and her eyes closed tightly. It was unnerving." She shuddered.

"That's kind of freaky." He said, and tilted her chin up to look at him in the eyes. "Has this sort of thing happened before?"

"Sorta." She breathed and he looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean sorta?" He asked her quietly.

"Well, before Hogwarts, and in the dream a couple of weeks ago, I've seen the same thing, only..." She trailed off.

"Only what?"

"Only it wasn't Ally, it was Albus, Rose, and...you." A tear trickled down her cheek as she said the last word.

"Well that was obviously wrong, 'cas that hasn't happened to any of us." He said trying to convince himself, more than her. She shifted in her seat.

"But... what if it happens? I mean this is really scary, I don't want to see this stuff, and I definitely don't want this to happen. I'm not even sure what happened exactly, you're just lying unconscious. I mean I can't even warn anybody so what's the point?" She was rambling, and James could only sit and listen. He wasn't even sure what to do with the information she had given him.

"I really don't know how to help you, ... I wish I knew what to say." James looked away from her, and She opened her mouth to speak, but instead this tingling sensation consumed her, and her rolled in the back of her head. "MADELINE!" Was the last thing she heard before everything turned to black.

_She was standing in the great hall, Everybody was seated by their tables. She spotted Albus he was sitting next to Teddy, He wore this horrible expression on his face, like someone had just ruined the entire day for him. Professor McGongal was talking to everybody. _  
><em>"Ally Finnigan, is going to be alright!"She reassured."We've contacted her family and reassured them that she will be fine. We have no idea how this happened but, we'll find out soon enough. All teachers will take shifts at night patrolling the grounds, and inside the school to look for anything suspicious. The girl will probably be back to her classes shortly and I mustn't stress enough, to no bombard her about the incident, I expect every student to act towards her as if nothing has happened. Now I must address all prefects to-" She was cut off, Something was rattling against the window. It must've been huge because of the noise it was making. Everyone turned their attention over to it. Then a giant tree branch broke the glass, coming through the window. Everybody screamed, and the prefects started bustling. "Everyone stay calm!" Professor McGongal screamed. The tree reached down and picked up Luna Domoris, a Ravenclaw first year. Everyone was running like mad, The tree branch than picked up a Slytherin fifth year girl. Maddy didn't recognize her. All the teachers pulled out their wands and started using spells that Maddy had not even dreamed about yet. The prefects were trying their best to get the students out but, then suddenly the branch retreated with the two girls, screaming on the top of their lungs.<em>

The image faded out, and Maddy awoke from her vision. She looked at a worrisome James. "Are you alright?" He asked, she shook her head.

"We've got to get to the great hall NOW!" She yelled, jumping up from her seat. She felt dizzy the moment she stood up, and started to sway back and forth to keep her balance, James was quickly by her side.

"That's not going to happen." He said firmly leading her back over to the couch. She almost growled in response.

"NO! TWO GIRLS ARE IN DANGER WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" She screamed again, and James stared at her for a moment.

"No one's in danger-" She cut him off.

"YES THEY ARE YOU DIDN'T JUST SEE WHAT I JUST SAW!" Her voice probably couldn't get any louder at the moment.

"What did you just see? What happened." He asked. She groaned.

"We don't have time to explain, just c'mon!" She went to get up again but, the same happened.

"Madeline I don't think anyone's in danger. And if someone was the teachers could handle it. There's plenty of them in the great hall right now! So just lay down." He tried to get her to sit down again, but she smacked his hand away.

"No they can't handle it! I need to go now!" She started to walk but, he grabbed her around her waste and dropped her on the couch. She landed with a thud.

"YOU CAN BARELY WALK! No way in hell am I letting you go to the great hall right now!" She glared at him, and pouted. It didn't faze him in the slightest. She huffed at his response. and hit her head against the couch.

"B-bu-" She tried to start but, he put his finger up as, if to tell her to not even start.

"Honestly Madeline, what could you do that a teacher couldn't? You're a first year!" He almost screamed at her and she slumped in her seat. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude it's jus-"

"No I get James... you're right." She got up from the couch gingerly, and stretched, yawning in the process. "I'm going to go to bed." She said and cautiously started to walk up the stairs.

...  
><strong>Hey guys sorry that I didn't update for a while, I've just been a little busy! Hope you liked the chapter. Pretty please tell me what you thought on it okay? I would love to hear ALL of your comments. :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The True Seer of Gryffindor.

Maddy woke up the next morning to find everyone in the dormitory, still in their pajamas. This is was an odd occurrence, because Maddy had woken up late, and everyone was supposed to be off to class. She looked for someone she knew in the over talkative crowd. She found James talking to one of his second year friends Robert Morristy.

"James!" She called out as she maneuvered her way over to him, trying to dodge people in the process. He looked around for the person who was calling his name, and finally found Maddy's gaze. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "Hey, what the hell is going on? I mean shouldn't everyone be in class it's Friday!" A flash of guilt was plastered on his face, before he quickly masked it.

"Uhhh well their was an incident last night and well errr uhhh McGongal ummm wants everyone to er stay put til it's resolved." Maddy glared maniacally at him.

"was I right?" She asked, and sweat started to beat on James's forehead. Robert was staring at them in confusion.

"I think this is more of a private matter Robert." James said never taking his big brown eyes away from Maddy. Robert took the hint, and moved to the other side of the room.

"I was right wasn't I?" She said raising her voice, so that it sounded angry but, not so that everyone in the dorm could hear.

"Okay, yes you were right." She groaned in response to this. "But, Madeline listen to me, it was the right thing to stay back."

"HOW THE HELL WAS IT RIGHT TO STAY BACK?" She yelled, he put his finger to his lips to 'shh' her, but she brushed it off. "Please enlighten me James how was it right to stay back, when I could've helped those two girls?" She spat out at him.

"Because it was after you." He whispered. She went white, and pulled him over to an almost enclosed space in the dormitory.

"What do you mean it was after me?" She yelled.

"I'm not sure if you saw it or not but-"

"If I saw it, I wouldn't have asked you about it now would I?" He bit his lip, and looked into her hazel eyes, trying to see if he could count every color in her beautiful eyes before answering. He noticed that because she was wearing a green tank top, her eyes were more of a greenish today.  
>"James?" She asked, her questioning of his name bringing him back to reality.<p>

"After the tree took the two girls, all the prefects were advised to take the other students up to the dormitories. Well When Victoire was bringing up the students, she found writing in blood underneath the fat lady. It was ragged and it looked like it was written by a five year old. Anyway it said, 'Hogwarts shall receive the two children, when the true seer of Gryffindor is given to us... If this does not happen by the winter solstice then more children will be captured... more lives will be lost' That's all the information I got from the other students.

"True Seer of Gryffindor? You think I'm a seer? Isn't that someone who can tell the future?" Maddy asked baffled.  
>"Yes, and that's exactly what you've been doing right? Telling the future, seeing it inside of your dreams, inside of tea cups, and last night I truly believe you had a vision."<p>

"Okay so what does that mean? That whoever is controling, whatever tree is on the grounds, wants me?" Her voice quivered, at the last part, and James automatically wished he hadn't said anything to her about this.

"I think so... but,you don't have to worry about anything because nothing is going to hurt you Madeline. Nothing in the world is going to get to you. Hogwarts has to be the safest place on earth for you to be right now." He said holding her face in between his palms.

"eht emm." A voice from behind them, made James let go of her face, and them both turn to see who it was. It was a very red faced Albus. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but, I want to talk to Maddy." James rolled his eyes at this.

"Well little brother you're just going to have to wait a few minutes, because her and I are talking about something more important than, copying off her homework." James spat at Albus before, turning to Maddy. Albus marched toward them, and grabbed James's arm.

"Let. Me. Talk. To. Her." The testosterone level in the tight space had grown, quite a bit in the last 15 seconds. Maddy quickly stepped in between them.

"Okay hold up! This whole macho, alpha male, act is going to get someone in the hospital wing." The two boys looked down at her, and Albus reluctantly let go of James's arm. "Albus, can whatever you have to say wait? James and I are talking about a life and death situation." She said, huffing her light brown, side bangs away from her face.

"Why what's wrong?" Albus asked concerned.

"We think that, I'm the one that the thing wants." Maddy replied.

"That's rubbish! Why have you been trying to frighten her James?" Albus said marching back over towards James, in a trying-to-be-macho way. Maddy put her hand out to stop him.

"NO ALBUS! Okay look I had a vision last night, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, I was in an almost a dream like sequence, the whole ordeal. Then there was the other dream I had, and how I was able to see into the tea cup. I might be an actual seer."

"See little brother, this really has nothing to concern you soo..." Albus interrupted him.

"Bloody Hell! If this thing wants Maddy, what do you think I'm going to do, stand by and watch. No this definitely concerns me James, maybe even more so than you. I am her best friend." James gritted his teeth together, and clenched and unclenched his fist over, and over again. Maddy looking at how angry they both were, and decided it was time to step in.

"Really boys, this actually concerns neither of you." Both boys stared bewildered at Maddy. "I mean for one thing I'm not so tiny little girl that needs protecting, I can handle myself, and this situation probably better than you both could. Second thing like James said before, Hogwarts is the safest place for me to be, as long as I'm here, I can't be touched." The eleven year old girl, smiled triumphantly to herself while the two boys's mouths went agape.

"I highly doubt that!"said a voice that, seemed to come from nowhere. Maddy, James, and Albus looked swiftly around the room but, no one seemed to be paying much attention to them. They looked at each other, and then shrugged it off. Until Rose suddenly appeared next to them. Maddy gasped and something dropped to the floor. Albus, and James thinking quickly, grabbed Rose by both of her arms, and shoved her into the back of the enclosed space.  
>"BLIMEY ROSE ARE YOU MAD!" James, screamedwhispered to her. Rose rolled her bright, blue eyes at him.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" Albus asked.

"Well...I knew the password, because of Maddy. The first week all she did was mutter it, hoping that she'd remember it. And I snuck in using Uncle Harry's Invisibility Cloak." James and Albus's mouth dropped open.  
>"OUR DAD GAVE YOU THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" They asked in unison. Rose nodded."THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK? The one that me and Albus have begged him for, since basically we were born!" Rose nodded once again, aggravated at her two cousins.<p>

"Why do you have it?" Albus asked like a small, defeated child.

"Because, My mother told your father how concerned I was that I wouldn't be able to see you guys that often because of our err uhh separate houses, and how much they dislike each other. So your father sent me a letter, and the Invisibility Cloak, telling me to use it to sneak into the Gryffindor common room to see you guys as much as I'd to use it wisely. He requested though that I give it back to him each summer holiday." Albus and James groaned at her response.

"I'm sooo writing a letter to him later about this." James mumbled.

"Oh pish posh, there are more important things to talk about than the Invisibility Cloak! Like for one thing MADDY! God she is in soo much trouble! If what you were saying is true, and it won't matter that we're inside of Hogwarts!" Rose whispered. They all crowded into a circle to hide her, and listen at the same time.

"Oh that's rubbish Rose! Hogwarts is the safest place on earth!" Albus said, and Rose shook her head.

"You're right Albus! It's soo safe, that's why all of this is happening, and why SOO many horrid things happened to our parents when they were going here!" Albus's face went blank, and so did everyone else's. "Listen, Hogwarts is pretty safe, but not from something like this. If Maddy really is in trouble we need to help her." Maddy shook her head, at Rose.

"No, No you can't and you won't. You guys aren't doing anything to put yourselves in danger!" Rose, Albus, and James rolled their eyes at Maddy.

"Maddy we're your best friends! There is no way, we're not going to help you. Besides it's not going to be life threatening... yet. I mean whatever tree, has no idea who you are, and can not identify you even if it wanted to, it's just a tree. Plus the teachers don't know which student in Gryffindor house is the seer yet."

"But, why would it matter if the teachers knew, they wouldn't just hand her over would they?" Albus asked, and Rose shrugged.

"I dunno honestly. It wouldn't surprise me though. On my way here I over heard the teachers talking in the main hall. Professor Trelawney was going off about how, 'this was all her fault, she apologies and will turn herself over' Professor McGongal, informed her that it was a Gryffindor student, and she wasn't it. When this happened Professor Rivers, told everyone that 'the moment I find the seer, I will hand him or her over to that blasted tree!' McGongal told her not to and that was morally wrong or something but, Rivers seemed reluctant to agree, which makes me question her." Rose said, and Maddy sniffed trying to hold back a tear that was threatening to escape. She was in deep trouble, and if the teachers were after her... it wasn't very good. James grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What do you think we should do then?" James asked, directing his question at Rose

"First of all we need to get a teacher to sign a note saying we can go to the restricted section of the library, So that we could learn older, more advanced defensive spells. Then we have to find a place to practice them. But for now, all of us have to stick together. Maddy can't go anywhere without someone with her." Maddy shot a sore look, and Rose put her hands up defensively. "Not like a bodyguard... more like someone to be next to you, so your not a sitting duck. The more people are with you, the less likely anyone would single you out. So generally we will all walk together for class. If Maddy has to go to the bathroom, I'll go with her. If Maddy has to go to the hospital wing Albus will go for her, and if Maddy has to go to the library for research James, will go with her. Is everyone clear?" Everybody nodded. "Alright good, I should get back to my dorm, before someone realizes I'm gone, James can you hand me the cloak, it's on the floor by your foot." James looked behind him, picked up the Invisibility Cloak, and handed it to Rose. She quickly wrapped it around her frame, and said goodbye before leaving. Maddy sighed, and slumped into a chair in the corner.

"Madeline you don't have to worry everything will be fine!" James said grabbing her two hands with his. Albus stood on the other chair, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"But what if I get singled out? What if Professor Rivers finds out who I am? Then what do we do?" She directed the question at both boys who could do nothing but, shrug. This of course was not reassuring, and Madeline couldn't help but wander what should lye ahead for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Taken

It was early the next morning when James, Albus, and Maddy were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Maddy wasn't so much eating but, playing with her food. She was too nervous that something would pop out at her, and try to kill her. She kept looking behind her shoulder as if someone was there. James nudged her a little, making her jump, and drop her fork. She smiled sheepishly, and dove down to pick it up.

"You have to stop worrying Madeline! Nothing is going to attack you." James stressed to her, and she got up from the table to roll her hazel eyes at him.

"You don't know that! Something dangerous could be lurking just around the corner. I don't really know how to defend myself, and probably won't until Rose convinces some teacher to let us into the restricted section, and even then we'd still have to find a place to practice magic. So right now I'm screwed." She huffed, and crossed her arm across her chest. James opened his mouth to speak but, stopped when he saw Rose at the end of the golden corridor. She was standing there with quite a handful of books, Scorpius Malfoy had her up against the wall. James went red in the face and shoved Albus, who had a piece of sausage sticking out of his mouth. When Albus saw the her, the half eaten sausage dropped out of his mouth and onto the table, recieving an 'ew' from Maddy. Both boys stood up defensively, and started to march over to them. Maddy who finally caught on jumped from her seat and took off after them.

"Well Weasley aren't you going to answer me?" Scorpius asked coolly, putting an arm on the wall, concealing her from everything else. Rose stood frozen, her ears pink and her mouth drawn into a thing line.

"Shove off Malfoy!" James said, pushing Scorpius away from his cousin.

"Well why don't you but out Potter! This doesn't concern you, your brother or your stupid mudblood girlfriend." James pulled his fist up to strike him but, Maddy quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it down.

"We don't want any trouble." Maddy said, begging James with her eyes. The word had indeed affected her, she knew what some people thought of her, because she was muggle born. But she didn't want James to get in trouble, for punching Scorpius. She huffed her bangs, a normal thing to do when she was sad, nervous or angry. James's eyes softened and gritted his teeth.

"You Slytherins are all the same, vile, nasty leeches who have no regards for anyone else but yourself!" Albus yelled and a soft cry escaped Rose's lips. Everyone quickly turned around to see Rose drop all of her books, and start running off towards the girl's bathroom. Maddy slapped her hand to her head, before turning to glare at Albus. He looked guiltily down at her, and Malfoy chuckled.

"Good luck trying to fix this one Potter." He smiled, bumping deliberately into Albus before walking away. James shook his head at him, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Maddy stopped him.

I think you've said enough Albus." Maddy said before running down the large corridors to go find Rose. Albus looked at James, who only shook his head and walked away.

Maddy ran straight into the bathroom, It seemed abandoned and water was sprawled all over the floor, from a leaking sink. Maddy rushed to one of the stalls, where she thought to of heard crying. She knocked gently on the door.

"Rose?" She asked quietly and a loud shriek, echoed through out the bathroom. Maddy covered her ears, and a figure of a girl came out. She had pigtails and glasses, she wasn't too attractive in Maddy's mind but she kept her mouth shut.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The girl screamed, and Maddy flinched.

"I-I'm Mad-deline." She said extending her hand, the girl came closer to her and screamed:

"DO YOU THINK I CAN SHAKE YOUR HAND IF I'M A GHOST? TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF POOR MOANING MRYTLE ARE YOU?" Maddy shook her head violently.

"N-noo I would nev-" The girl interrupted her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Maddy took a step back, at Mrytle's words.

"I'm looking for my friend Rose.." She said and the ghost's face softened, and she giggled.

"Rose Weasley?" She asked, and Maddy nodded. "Oh yes, she's in here..hiding from you I suppose. Oh her mother and father were friends with the chosen one you know. Harry Potter, it's a shame he didn't die in the final battle. I would have let him share my toilet." She giggled once more, and glided over to the last stall. "She's in here." She giggled one last time before flying up into the air and landing into her toliet with a splash. Rose came out of the stall and wiped away a tear quickly.

"Hey Maddy." She said sniffling. Maddy reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Albus didn't mean it Rose... honestly." She said patting her friends back, in a comforting way. A small sob escaped Rose's lips. Maddy could feel her tears stain her shirt, and started to rock Rose back in forth, continuing to pat her back.

"He did too mean it. I'm sure he's ashamed to be my cousin. Merlin! I would be too, if I was him. I'm the only person in the Weasley family to not be a Gryffindor. Not one person, and here I am a Slytherin. The one thing that my family hates most." She cried a little louder. "I'm sure my Dad is angry with me, epically him but he won't say anything which makes it worse. He says that it's fine and that he loves me no matter what!" Maddy let go of her and pulled her out to face her.

"Well that's good isn't it, that he loves you no matter what." Maddy said but Rose only shook her head.

"He makes it seem like I have some bloody disease, like he's sticking with me through a rough patch. All I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me. But now he just deals with me, deals with me being Slytherin, as if I'm some sort of problem. And hearing Albus say it out loud just confirmed that it's not just my dad who feels like that... it's everyone." Maddy gulped at Rose's words, not knowing what to say exactly to her. She had never been in that type of situation. Maddy was muggle born, so there was no pressure. As long as she fit any house, her parents would have been proud of her. She bit her lip, and pulled Rose back into a hug.

"I'm sure they're not just dealing with you Rose; I'm sure that they love you and are definitely proud of you. You're the smartest witch in our grade, probably of our generation, and you-" Maddy couldn't finish because something came bursting through the window. It was a tree branch. Maddy and Rose both screamed and crammed into a stall. It bashed at the marble sinks, broke them completely apart. Now more water was running down the matching marble floor. It was basically up to the two girl's ankles. They looked at each other frightened, they had no way to get out and absolutely no way to defend their selves. Maddy hadn't brought her wand to breakfast, and neither had Rose. They both tried holding their breath, but it was no use. Somehow the branch could sense that there was someone in the room. It bashed down on the floor, and through Moaning Myrtle's stall. This gave off a loud shriek from her, who tried tugging at the tree branch. It of course was no use, because she was infact a ghost and could no longer touch anything. The branch continued to bash through remaining stalls. Until it finally reached theirs. The girl got down on their knees, knowing what would happen, and when the tree striked they crawled out and tried to make a run for it. Maddy being a slower runner, was caught by the tree. Maddy started beating at the branches, it was suffocating her just like it had in her dream. By this time Rose had spun around, her swollen red eyes,(from crying) gave off a sore look, and she through a peice of marble at the branch.

"HEY LET GO OF MY FRIEND YOU GIT!" She screamed and the branch dropped Maddy on the floor. She fell down with a thud, and from being held up so high broke her one of her legs on the marble floor. She gritted her teeth, so she wouldn't cry out from the pain. She looked at her leg for a second and the next she saw Rose being taken away by the branch out of the window. She screamed out for her but, it was too late. Rose was taken and it was all Maddy's fault.

Hey guys what did you think of this chapter? Please let me know, I would love to know what you guys thought of it.


End file.
